My Bad Memories
by RuhanXi
Summary: xi luhan seseorang yang hanya berani menunggu dan melihat namja yang di cintainya dari kejauhan berakhir indah sejak bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya... HUNHAN GS NOT LIKE DON'T READ maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau judul... thx for read and riview


My Bad Memories

Lu Han

Se Hun

Luhan POV

Aku sungguh tulus mencintai dirimu, aku melakukan segalanya, aku melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, aku merubah diriku hanya untuk dirimu, aku menghindari teman-teman dekatku, dan hanya memandangmu, aku hanya terus menunggumu, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan saat ini? Hanya rasa sakit yang aku rasakan, aku tertawa dan menangis setiap hari seperti orang gila, aku tertawa dan menangis setiap saat seperti orang bodoh, aku adalah orang terbodoh karna telah memberikan seluruh hati dan cintaku hanya untuk orang sepertimu, aku seperti orang gila karna terus memikirkanmu dan menunggumu setiap waktu, kau meninggalkanku dengan luka yang tergores di hatiku, kau adalah laki-laki yang paling jahat yang pernah ku kenal, kau benar-benar kejam, kau memberikan ku kenangan yang indah lalu kau meninggalkanku dengan luka ini, apakah cinta yang tulus ini begitu menarik untukmu? Sehingga bisa kau permainkan begitu saja.

Sepanjang hari aku bersumpah untuk membenci dan melupakan dirimu, tapi semakin aku berusaha, air mata ini semakin terus mengalir, kau memberikan kenangan dan luka yang begitu dalam, aku ingin melupakan semuanya, aku ingin membuang semuanya, tapi itu begitu sakit untuk di lakukan, aku sungguh mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku terus mengingat saat-saat bersamamu… itu begitu indah untukku, begitu indah untuk ku kenang, dan begitu sakit untuk melupakannya…

#FLASHBACK

Aku hanya terus melihatmu dari kejauhan, ya kau, dirimu, Kim Jong In, laki-laki pertama yang bisa membuat ku tertarik, laki-laki pertama yang begitu aku inginkan…

"Luhannie… kau masih mengharapkannya?" itu temanku.. hanya dia yang tau kalau aku begitu mencintainya… "ya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa melupakannya, dia begitu indah, kau tau itu." Ya, kau sangat indah, aku tak bias berpaling darimu.

"huh… apa kau akan terus melihatnya dari jauh? Apa kau tidak marah saat melihat dia sangat dekat dengan yeoja lain?" aku tau aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tau aku hanya berani melihatmu dari kejauhan… aku hanya berharap agar kau tertarik pada diriku, tapi harapan tetaplah harapan, kau sudah mempunyai dirinya yang begitu berarti bagimu. "kau tau betapa aku mencintainya, Baekhyun-ah… dan kau bisa mengerti betapa aku sangat sedih saat dia berdua dengan yeoja itu, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukanlah yeoja yang berarti bagi dirinya…" ujarku lirih… Baek Hyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar, aku tau dia sangat kesal terhadap sikapku, ah tidak, dia ikut sedih dengan keadaanku ini, dia adalah teman terbaik yang aku punya… "tetap saja Lulu… kau harus berani untuk mencoba dekat dengannya, bukan dengan begini… kamu juga begitu cantik Lulu… tidak mungkin dirinya tidak melirikmu sama sekali, kau terlalu pasif untuknya agar bisa melihatmu, kau terlalu baik untuk membiarkan dia di ambil oleh yeoja itu… kau terlalu baik untuk menyerah terlebih dulu…" aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dalam, inilah diriku, tidak berani untuk lebih dekat dengan namja yang aku cintai…

Sekarang lorong kelas begitu sepi,, semua sibuk pada penjelasan dosen di depan kelas, kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berjalan-jalan padahal ini bukanlah jam bebas… aku hanya habis menenangkan diriku dari perasaanku terhadapnya,, setelah melihat dirinya bersama yeoja itu… hati ini sungguh sakit…

"Luhan-ssi…" oh tuhan… aku sangat hafal dengan suara ini, suara yang sangat aku sukai, suara seseorang yang sangat aku cintai… "ya…" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan,, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dalam… "apa kau bisa membantuku?" ujarnya… oh,, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya… "apa?" dia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya… "apa yang bisa aku bantu?" ujarku… dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku… oh tuhan… dia tersenyum padaku… aku merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku, dan hatiku penuh dengan bunga… itu memang terdengar konyol, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang… "bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang tidak aku mengerti?" oh tuhan… dia tersenyum begitu manis padaku… "hmm… ngomong-ngomong, tugas apa itu?"… "oh… ada beberapa soal dari park saem yang tidak ku mengerti, dan ku dengar kau adalah anak didik kesayangan park saem, jadi aku berfikir bahwa kau pasti bias membantuku." Jelasnya… "hmm… baikalah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."…"baiklah… kalau begitu, ayo kita ke taman belakang saja sekarang." Myo!? Sekarang…? Aku akan hanya berdua dengannya!? Aigo… kalian tau? Aku begitu gugup saat ini… berdua dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai… "baikalah…" dia menarik tanganku dengan genggaman halusnya… ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagiku… kalaupun ini hanya mimpi, aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah terbangun dari mimpi indah ini… seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu… aku akan menghentikan waktu sekarang juga…

#skip time

Kalian tau… mulai dari saat itu… aku menjadi sangat dekat dengannya… walaupun dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai temannya… tapi itu tidak masalah untukku,, yang hanya aku pikirkan adalah aku bisa dekat dengannya… aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ini akan terjadi, bahkan aku masih saja berfikir ini adalah sebuah mimpi yang Tuhan berikan untukku… "Luhannie…" itu adalah suara yang sangat aku sukai… panggilan akrabnya padaku… "waeyo jong in-ie..?" ugh… pipiku serasa terbakar… sejujurnya aku masih gugup dan juga malu saat memanggil namanya semanis itu dengan bibirku… walaupun dia yang memintanya… itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku… "kau tau? Ye jin memutuskanku…" ntahlah… aku harus bagaimana mendengar berita ini… aku tidak tau harus sedih atau malah senang saat tau dia telah berakhir dengan yeojanya "kau tau lu…? Dia bilang dia sudah terlalu cemburu dan kesal terhadap diriku… dia bilang dia sangat kesal karna aku begitu dekat dengan mu… dia cemburu… dia memintaku untuk menjauhimu… dia memintaku untuk memilih antara dirimu dan ye jin… kau tau aku menjawab apa? Aku lebih memilih dirimu… aku tidak bisa untuk kehilangan dirimu…" tentu saja aku kaget mendengar penjelasannya… bolehkah aku mulai berharap bahwa dia membalas perasaanku selama ini padanya… bolehkah aku egois kali ini saja? "kau tau lu… aku sangat menyayangimu… jadi jangan pernah kau berfikir untuk meninggalkanku seperti dirinya… kau mau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku kan lu?" dia terus menatap mataku intens… menatapku dengan sorot mata yang teduh… kau tau jong in-ah… aku semakin mencintaimu…aku semakin terjerat dengan dirimu… aku semakin tidak bisa untuk membuang perasaan ini "jong in-ie… aku akan selalu bersamamu… selalu ada di sampingmu… aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Katakanlah bahwa aku bodoh, tapi inilah diriku yang terlalu mencintainya… "gomawo lu…" dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, bahkan dia mencium keningku lama dan lembut… dan aku semakin jatuh pada dirinya… hatiku semakin berdebar untuknya… dan aku semakin mencintai dirinya… aku tentu saja membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

#SKIP TIME

Mulai hari itu… kami terus bersama… dimana ada diriku, di situ juga pasti ada dirinya… dia selalu memberikan perhatiannya padaku… bahkan… dia bilang bahwa aku hanya miliknya… tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh dekat atau menyentuhku… dan dengan bodohnya aku… aku menjauhi semua orang termasuk teman baikku Baek Hyun hanya untuk dirinya, ya, aku adalah yeoja paling bodoh, tapi itu tak masalah bagiku selama ada dia di sisiku… kita selalu bersama… hingga saat dimana kau bertemu dengan dirinya… saat di mana kau bertemu dengan cintamu yang lain… saat itu… aku merasa kau selalu menjauh dari diriku… tak masalah bagiku kalau kau bersamanya… tapi tolong jangan pernah menjauh seperti ini… jangan pernah menjauh dari diriku, jangan pernah menjauhiku, jangan pernah campakan aku, jangan pernah tinggalkan diriku seperti ini… hatiku sakit saat kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku di hadapan banyak orang, hatiku sakit saat kau mulai menjauhiku seperti ini, hati ku sakit saat kau merubah sikapmu terhadapku… aku tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan hatiku yang frustasi,, hatiku yang sakit, kau menorehkan luka untuk diriku, luka yang tidak bisa kau lihat, luka yang tidak kau sadari… aku selalu mencoba untuk mendekat pada dirimu, mencoba untuk menghampirimu, mencoba untuk berbicara padamu, tapi kau selalu pergi untuk menjauh, kau selalu menjauh saat aku ingin mendekat padamu,, apa yang salah dengan diriku? Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan,, tidak bisakah kau sekali saja melihat diriku? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menaruh hatimu padaku? Aku selalu mempercayai dirimu, karna bagiku selalu hanya ada dirimu… sekarang aku lelah, lelah untuk selalu menunggumu, lelah untuk selalu berharap padamu, berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, berharap sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan untukku… sekarang aku akan pergi dari hidupmu,, pergi menjauh darimu, pergi meninggalkan hati dan cintaku untukmu, seperti apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, kau membuatku gila, kau membuatku terluka untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tak ingin kembali padamu, aku ingin membencimu, aku ingin melupakanmu, aku ingin pergi dari dirimu, aku ingin lepas dari jeratmu, aku ingin membuang cintaku untuk mu, aku ingin membuang perasaan ini, aku terlalu lelah untuk menunggu dirimu kembali… setiap kau merasa sakit, setiap kau ada masalah, saat itulah kau mendekat padaku, tetapi setelah itu, kau akan selalu berpaling dariku, kau meninggalkan diriku, kau menganggapku tidak ada, kau menganggapku bahan hiburan untuk kesedihanmu, aku seperti sampah bagimu, hati dan cintaku hanya kau anggap sama seperti sampah, barang pajangan, boneka penghibur saat kau sedih, dan kau buang begitu saja setelahnya… kau selalu berpura-pura tidak ada yang salah… kau menyakitiku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, meskipun ku akui berat membiarkanmu pergi tanpa penyesalan, berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan dan melupakanmu

#FLASHBACK OFF

Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan yeoja pilihanmu, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari pojok gereja ini… aku hanya bisa berharap kau bahagia dengan yeoja pilihanmu… sekarangpun percuma aku kembali mendekat padamu, karna sekarang yang tersisah hanya mata dinginmu, kau menatapku sama seperti kau menatap seseorang yang sangat mengganggu bagi hidupmu, bagaikan aku adalah virus yang perlu di musnahkan, sejujurnya aku masih merindukan senyuman itu,senyuman hangatmu, senyum hangat yang kau berikan untukku, tapi semuanya telah berakhir, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, kenangan pertama kali denganmu menjadi samar, ayunan cinta itu telah berhenti, aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkanmu lagi, sekarang aku akan membiarkan semuanya pergi, aku akan membuang semua itu, aku akan membuang semua kenangan itu, aku akan membuang rasa cinta ini, aku akan membuang perasaanku padamu, kau bisa pergi, meskipun hatiku sakit, tapi ini yang terbaik untukku, untuk dirimu, jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, sehingga aku bisa melupakanmu, teruslah berpura-pura tidak melihatku, teruslah berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, aku pun akan melakukan yang sama, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu, berpura-pura untuk tidak pernah melihatmu dimanapun kita bertemu, berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu sampai kapanpun,aku menyesal telah mengenal mu, aku menyesal telah memberikan hatiku untukmu, aku menyesal telah percaya pada kata-kata cintamu, ini adalah air mata cinta yang terakhir yang kau ajarkan padaku.

Sekarang, setiap hari aku akan tersenyum sebab aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirimu. Seorang namja yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, seorang namja yang sangat mengerti dan menghargai diriku, seorang namja yang tak akan meninggalkanku seperti dirimu, sekarang kau bisa melihatku bahagia dengan seorang namja yang begitu mencintaiku dan aku cintai dari kejahuan, jangan pernah berharap untuk kembali padaku, karna aku telah melupakanmu, aku telah membuangmu dari hidupku, aku telah membuangmu dari hatiku. Sekarang yang ada hanya namja yang sangat aku cintai, namja yang sangat mencintaiku, namja yang dapat menjaga hatiku, namja yang tidak akan pernah menyakitiku, OH SE HUN, ya… itu adalah namja yang sangat aku cintai sekarang… dan dia namja yang sangat mencintaiku… namja yang sekarang sedang memeluk diriku sangat erat, namja yang sekarang duduk di sampingku, namja yang akan menemaniku selamanya. "saranghae Sehunie." Aku berbisik padanya… dia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum "aku lebih mencintaimu Xiao Lu… kau adalah wanita yang menemaniku untuk selamanya, menemani hidupku, I LOVE YOU my wife." Ucapnya dengan mencium keningku… ya, aku telah bahagia dengan dirinya,,

Jeongmal saranghae Oh Se Hun

End.

Hai... sorry kalo jelek atau gimana, maklum aja, newbie, baru nyoba" buat FF :) riview kalian berarti buat author... kalo ada yang minat buat sequel nanti coba aku buat ya sequelnya

thx yg udah mau baca and review ^_^


End file.
